<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ғɪʀᴇғᴏx | ʙᴏᴏᴋ ᴏɴᴇ by Emillia_No_Name</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716100">ғɪʀᴇғᴏx | ʙᴏᴏᴋ ᴏɴᴇ</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emillia_No_Name/pseuds/Emillia_No_Name'>Emillia_No_Name</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Elementals Saga [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Dystopia, Elemental Magic, High Fantasy, Magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:21:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emillia_No_Name/pseuds/Emillia_No_Name</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cemena. A world cut off from everything. A world controlled by fear. A world in which the elementals could be found within its walls...<br/>-<br/>Twelve year old Sapphire Barnes has lived the past eleven years of her life within Cemena. Her world filled with inspections and small rebellions.</p><p>Yet, something had felt wrong to her lately and with no idea what it could be, she just continues living.</p><p>Then the dreams occur and her destiny is revealed.</p><p>With a prophecy concerning her and a war waiting for its warriors, Sapphire must leave the only home she could remember and reclaim her gift.</p><p>But, this won't be easy and is young Sapphire truly ready for what her destiny entails? Can she win the battles ahead?</p><p>And can she find the flames that reside within her?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Elementals Saga [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865203</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ғɪʀᴇғᴏx | ʙᴏᴏᴋ ᴏɴᴇ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a long while since the day lights had been lit. My bedroom bathed in the light coming in from the large metal windows that sat across from my metal framed bed.</p><p>My room was bland - as was all of the rooms in Cemena - plain pale gray floors, white walls, and white ceilings. Nothing unique or even colorful. The air was still and plain. The temperature was always the same - never to cold, never too hot, never changing.</p><p>This is what Cemena was like. Boring, dull, and controlled.<br/>-<br/>I sat at my metal desk that was sitting against the wall in between my bedroom door and my closet. My dull ashen blonde hair pulled back into a simple ponytail. It was clipped, shoulder length, and very plain. My light gray eyes scanned the page of the book I was reading as my pale hands gripped the book edges.</p><p>As I sat there, totally engrossed by the story I was reading about, the day moved on. The time was inching closer and closer to the inspection time - and to the first day of school.</p><p>I flipped the page once more and just as my eyes began to read the words, the clock chimed. Signaling it was time for the day to start - well, for it to officially start that is. I let a soft sigh escape my lips as I placed a thin ribbon in my book to save the spot and set the book down onto my desk.</p><p>Standing up, I brushed off my black uniform skirt and adjusted my gray necktie before turning to walk out of my room and into the hallway. The halls matched my room - gray floors with white walls and ceilings. Yet, there were a few pictures on the walls here. Depicting my family - my dad, older sister, stepmom, and two step brothers.</p><p>I made my way down the the hallway and out into the entry way. The rest of my family was already there, standing in line based on age. I came over and took my place in between my sister and step brothers.</p><p>Then, we waited.</p><p>Soon enough a sharp knock came at the door and then, without waiting for an answer or permission, the door was swung open to reveal four guards and an inspector. The guards were dressed in leather armor and the inspector was wearing a dress suit.</p><p>The inspector began to walk around us. Looking at each member of my family carefully, her dark gray colored eyes searching for any anything out of place or illegal. She stopped next to my youngest step brother, and then nodded.</p><p>"Cleared. Wait here while we inspect the premises," she said before nodding to a guard. He walked away with the inspector while the other three stayed with us. We stood perfectly still, waiting for our inspiration to be over with so we can get on with our day.</p><p>As I stood there felt annoyance well up inside of me. I had to bit my tongue in order to keep my emotions in check. It was hard to keep my face neutral as we waited there. Yet, I had managed for at least fifteen more minutes.</p><p>Just when I thought I could take it no longer, the inspector and guard came back into the entry way. She had a look of professionalism still on her face as she walked into view. She gave another nod to the guard who joined the rest and then she turned to us.</p><p>"All cleared. Rations will be in shortly. Remain obedient," she stated in an emotionless tone before turning to leave, the guards following. My family then dispersed and I let out a soft breath as I turned to go wait at the dining table for our morning rations.</p><p>My step brothers and sister had came over at sat next to me on opposite sides while my dad went to sit across from us. Delilah, my stepmom waited by the door for the knock to sound. When the knock came, Delilah grabbed the package and came over to pass out the food.</p><p>I got a small bottle of water and a little bag of trail mix. I knew that this would be all until I got to school and ate a more filling meal there. Eating quickly, I scarfed down my food before standing up and going over to the front door. I slipped on my Mary Jane's, grabbed my bag, and raced out the door to catch the bus.</p><p>I rushed down the sidewalk leading from my family's apartment complex and headed towards the front gate. When I reached it, I stopped at waited for the guard to notice me.</p><p>"Paperwork," he stated simply while reaching his hand out. I reached into my bag and pulled out my citizen ID card, my housing card, and my school ID. I handed them over to the guard, he looked them over and scanned them before nodding.</p><p>"Go," he said as he opened the gate for me to pass through. I gave him a little nod before rushing through the gate and down the sidewalk once more to the bus stop.</p><p>I reached the stop just as the bus pulled up, I stepped onto it and showed my ID's once again before I was allowed to take a seat. I sat down near the back of the bus and waited for us to get to the station. </p><p>As the bus rolled down the street, I sat in silence. The rest of the bus was filled with chatter, but I talked to no one as we went on our way. When we reached the station, I hopped off of the bus and began my walk the rest of the way to school.</p><p>As I walked down the sidewalk, I passed by other students on their own way to the school. I kept my distance from them and walked on in silence and solitary. My Mary Janes clicked softly on the pavement as I walked.</p><p>Suddenly I felt a hand grasp my shoulder. With my heart racing I swung around, my ponytail flinging behind me as I moved. I put my hands up in a fighting stance just to see my friend Katie standing behind me with a smirk on her face.</p><p>"You wouldn't attack me, would Sapph?" She asked me as she held her hands up in front of her in a defensive motion. I let out a sigh and shook my head before offering her a small smile.</p><p>"No way Kates," I said back to her, knowing her feelings on the nickname. She gave me a frown before lightly punching my shoulder. We both let out laughs and then turned to continue our walk to school. We moved towards the large gates that stood between us and school.</p><p>We stopped at the gates to show our ID's and pick up our tags before heading to the inspection hall for yet another inspection. </p><p>"I really hate all of these inspections," I thought to myself as I lined up next to Katie and the other girls in our year. We stood still as the inspectors went down each row and inspected each person and their bags. Finally, the inspection was over and we were cleared for assembly.</p><p>I went and followed the rest of my year to our spot in the auditorium to wait for our first day of school assembly to begin. Katie sat beside me as we listened to the speakers on the stage.</p><p>"And remember, remain obedient!" The principal said as he ended the assembly. A buzz came over the PA and announced we were cleared for breakfast. Katie and I moved towards the cafeteria so we could eat the rest of our breakfast for the day.</p><p>We got in line to get our food. As we waited, I stood behind Katie, when I felt someone push me into her. Immediately my anger overcame me and I flung around to see Nixie Richards standing behind me with a smirk on her face.</p><p>"Watcha gonna do Sapphire?" She taunted as I stood there glaring at her. I felt nothing more than hatred and so I leapt at her and tackled her to the ground. Just as I was about to punch the smirk right off of her face, a guard pulled me away from her and handcuffed me.</p><p>"Disobedience guarantees punishment."</p><p>"Crap."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>